It's Okay
by Glitchek
Summary: Alfred is worried that maybe his relationship with America isnt a good thing. {Americest fic [America/Alfred]}


_**A.N:  
><strong>__**Characters:** Country!America, Human!America, and mentions of others_  
><em><strong>Warnings:<strong> my own headcanons for certain things, although, nothing serious_  
><em><strong>Words:<strong> 1228_  
><em><strong>Notes:<strong> this is (sort of) through the eyes of human!america, who (in my au) isnt rlly the same as america. his personality is a bit different (its explained later on) and see's people differently._  
><em>I hope you enjoy! [reviews would be great! like rlly rlly great u have no idea pls ily]<br>_

* * *

><p>Alfred honestly didn't know how this had all happened. He didn't know when America had come into his life and swept him off his feet, he didn't know when he had practically fallen in love with himself, he didn't know if that was okay or not.<p>

America always reassured him, telling him that it was fine since they were two completely different people! Sort of. America was a country, and he was a human. Apparently, according to England (who he had only talked to a few times because _damn_ that guy is scary), he was the 'human version' of America. Alfred still didn't quite understand, and perhaps he never will, but as long as he was happy, it would all be okay, right?

At that moment, Alfred was in the middle of playing on his Xbox, building a few things on Minecraft until he got bored and decided to build something else. He had stopped halfway through building his new home when he had started thinking about all this. He realised that it was actually pretty weird. Alfred had fallen in love with someone who looked exactly like himself. Does that mean he's vain? Sure, he and America didn't have the same personality _at all_, but they looked the same. Albeit, America was taller -_A lot taller_- since he was a nation and apparently nations were a whole load taller than humans were. It was pretty freaky at times, although, he sort of understood that one.

But do you understand how weird it is to meet someone who looks exactly like your friend yet is completely different? When he had met England, he had thought that he would be just like Arthur. Arthur was a friend he had made at school, which was a multi-nation school, which means that people from all over the world went there. He was super excited to meet people from all over the world, especially places like England and Japan.

He thought that maybe England would be just like Arthur, happy and bubbly but could be quite the grouch sometimes. But no, England was scary and always wore a scowl. He saw him smile maybe once but he wasn't sure.

Japan too, he thought maybe the country would be like his friend, talkative and friendly. Sure, Japan was nice but he was so quiet and rarely said a word. Germany was absolutely terrifying, shouting and yelling at everyone when things didn't go his way. He knew little about Italy since he only ever saw him when he was sleeping or eating.

America sometimes takes him to the meetings when Alfred has days off school, he would sit in the background listening idly to what they were saying until America started talking. Then he would listen. He would listen to the other go on and on about how one day he was going to save the world and that his plans were fool proof. Alfred managed to look past the fact that the other was identical to himself and saw the country's personality. It was such a sweet personality, like a child's, it was so curious about everything, always so happy.

Alfred groaned and leaned back against the sofa, moving about a bit since his behind had gone numb from sitting on the floor for so long. He put down his remote and sighed. He had been thinking about this for a while now. Neither himself nor America had told anyone that they were relationship, in fear that the other's would get mad. They knew that _at least_ one of them would pull out the whole "but he's a country and he's a human!".

They really didn't care though. Alfred loved America for who he was not the fact that he was a country. Or the fact that he looked like himself. And If America lived longer than Alfred then so be it.

A loud bang bought Alfred out of his thoughts. Slowly turning around, he just saw an empty doorway. Knowing that there was definitely someone there, he got up and walked towards the doorway, peeking around it and being met with a worried face.

"Heeey," America began, drawing the word out with a wide smile but with worried eyes, "Whats up buddy, did ya' have fun being on your own today?" The Country asked, pushing past his shorter boyfriend to get into the living room.

Alfred knew something was up.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, having to look up at the other despite the taller facing away from him.

"Eh? Yeah, yeah, im fine! Just.. Had a pretty long day at work, yanno?"

"You're bullshitting me, whats wrong." Alfred told him sternly, the usually bright and bubbly country was now being quiet and wouldn't face him so obviously something was wrong. What if Alfred had done something? Did one of the other countries find out about their relationship? What had happened-

"I didnt know you were so worried about our relationship.."

The quiet voice took him by surprise. He thought about what America meant for a moment before asking. America explained and said that Alfred had been talking aloud, not to himself. America had walked in on Alfred asking himself if their relationship was really okay.

And, America being the secret worrywart he was, he hid behind the doorway, listening to what Alfred was saying to himself. Yeah, he thought it was pretty rude since that _was_ his boyfriend he was listening in on but it was their relationship he was talking about!

Alfred listened to America ramble on and on, now worried himself that their relationship might not be the best thing but Alfred couldn't hear what he was saying. He let the other talk for what seemed like forever until it was as if America ran out of words to say. The country stopped and his words trailed off, his breathing was jagged and harsh, he had nothing left to say but was so very worried. What"

you don't want to end this, do you?" America, for once, looked so very worried. He was usually not worried about anything, willing to send bombs into outer-space just to see what happened but now that his relationship with someone he held so close and so dearly was being put in danger, he was worried.

Bringing America's face into his hands, Alfred slowly bought the other close to himself, having to make the country bend slightly. "You know, I thought i was the one who was worried about this but it seems like you're gonna have a heart attack if you keep goin' on about this. Our relationship is fine, its a bit wonky and a lil' bit weird at times but hey, you love me and i love you and that's all that matters."

Alfred smiled, the sweetest smile America had seen, and rubbed their noses slightly. America loved it when he did that, he thought it was so cute and adorable but now he just felt like crying. He was a hero though! No hero is allowed to cry. Right?

Against America's inner feelings, he did end up crying. Hot tears flowing down his face as he fell to his knees and hugged Alfred. Alfred too, kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the other, letting the taller man cry into his shoulder._ All this relationship talk must have gotten to him_, Alfred thought to himself, closing his eyes and leaning his head against America's shoulder.

_Its okay though. Our relationship is okay._


End file.
